An Angel's Life
by dimplypanda
Summary: Zero is changing and doesn't know why what is Yagari hiding from him about his past and now people are calling him Sama. Kaname is coming back to take Zero back as his mate what will he do when he finds a new Zero. story will contain BoyXBoy relations dont like dont read might be some lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone Dp here, this is my first fan-fiction An Angel's Life. It will contain Yaoi, lemon, OCCness and Yuuki so beware Yuuki haters (though she will in no way be romantically involved with Kaname or Zero in any way.) slightly AU, Ichiru was never drained by Zero and everything after the Rido arch did not happen. So without further ado I will stop rambling and start the story. Sorry for any misspellings.

Chapter one

Three months had passed from when Zero had killed Rido and Kaname whisked Yuuki away for "pureblood training". Zero felt terrible about a month ago he started to have severe headaches along with the blackouts and body tremors life was getting kind of difficult, somehow he managed to hide it from Cross and Yagari-Sensie, but it was getting worse, the attacks now happened more often and left him exhausted.

The dreams where getting to him too, they were always him with his family just something was off. His mother Mikan was sicker than he remembered, and for some reason he would call her Aunti-Mikan when they were at home, him and Ichiru didn't look identical either, similar yes but they no longer looked like twins but the most confusing was her. Zero had no idea who she was when he woke up but in his dreams when he saw her the younger him would run into her arms burrowing his head into her kimono, her long whiteish-silver hair tickling his nose he would cry out happily "Mommy your back, I missed you!" she would smile back kissing his head sweetly, "hello sweetie how are you, Mama missed you all so much."

"Zero-rin it's time for supper!" Cross yelled up the stairs pulling Zero from his thoughts. He sat there on his bed wondering what kind of poisonous concoction that the maniac made now. "Yagari made it." The young hunter's ears perked up at that, Yagari's food was good, smiling the Silverette climbed off the bed heading down to the kitchen.

Taking his seat across from Yagari he began to dig into his food with Vigor downing the noodles in record time for some reason ever since all the symptoms started Zero's normally poor appetite had sky rocketed, this didn't go unnoticed by the two other members of the house either.

"Yo kid, you been feeling alright lately, you seem kinda out of it." Yagari asked watching as his pupil paused in his food lust.

"Uh ya I'm fine, why?" Zero asked watching his teacher with those deep lilac eyes.

"No reason, just it has been a while since you last drank we are just worried about your health, that's all." Cross cut in knowing Yagari's hesitation towards Zero's vampiric needs.

"Oh," zero said dropping his eyes back to his plate still hesitate about his vampiric side around his master, "actually I haven't been feeling thirsty lately, I don't know why." zero said truthfully since the symptoms started he had stopped experiencing blood lust.

"Well that is good." Cross smiled while Yagari watched his pupil's form closely. "Oh by the way you remember how I told you the school repairs are done?" Zero just nodded eating once more. "Well tomorrow evening some of the night class will be returning along with Kaname-kun and our dear Yuuki."

The young hunter almost choked on his food along with Yagari, but before Zero got the chance to speak the elder hunter quickly made his opinion known. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell me! This is dangerous those damn blood suckers, zero isn't…" Yagari promptly shut his mouth calming himself before he allowed himself to speak again.

"Zero isn't what Yagadi-chan?" Cross asked tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy, Zero too looked at the older hunter with curiosity.

"Zero isn't some babysitter he shouldn't have to take care of those damn leeches and those crazed, rabid fan-girls hell sometimes I don't know which of the two is a beast in human form." Yagari quickly lied, though the part about the fan-girls was true. "Regardless Zero go wash up and get to bed you're gonna need all your strength if you are gonna deal with those bloodsuckers."

"Hai master, G'nite Cross." Zero said walking up the stairs to his room leaving the two adults behind. After Yagari was sure Zero was upstairs he pulled Cross into the sitting room motioning for the ex-hunter to sit down.

"Damn it, why now, why couldn't you wait another month before opening the school. This is bad, very bad maybe we should move Zero to a safe house till this is over." Yagari started to mutter to himself.

"Why what's going on, why is Zero in danger?" Cross asked worried.

*sigh* "The kid's seal is breaking; soon he will revert back to his former self… back to his pureblood form." Yagari explained slowly.

"P-pureblood, but how Zero is a hunter child, a Kiryu, his eyes prove he is a Kiryu, and I should have been able to tell if he was more than a level D!" Cross proclaimed eyes wide in shock, never had he heard of a pureblood-hunter child.

"About 20 years ago when Takashi was about Zero's age he met a beautiful young women on his way back from school; they were stuck under a park shelter seeking relief from the rain. They began to talk and found out they had a lot in common, she was the head of her family and was expected to marry so wack-job to continue her family and Taka was in the same boat, on his 20th birthday he was expected to get engaged to Mikan a fellow hunter to carry on the Kiryu clan. Looking back it is funny two people from very different worlds, sworn enemies, having so much in common they were star crossed lovers from the moment the met."

Yagari paused before continuing, "After a year Taka knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he was afraid she would reject him when she found out he was a hunter. On their first anniversary after dinner he took her to the place they first met. He hugged her tightly while she sat in his lap when he told her, _"Love you mean the world to me, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you and every day I only love you more. There is nothing in this world that could stop these feelings for you but forgive me I have kept a terrible secret from you. I am a hunter I kill vampires, my family has for centuries, I won't blame you or stop you if you think I am mad, but I had to tell you. Sorry."_ She looked at him for a moment before she spoke, _"I have known you were a hunter since you told me your name and even though I knew I should not, it has never stopped e from loving you. Forgive me for I have hid from you too, I am a pureblood of the Hio clan."_ At that moment she let her aura lose letting Taka feel it. _"I am so sorry love. I am the very being that causes misery to your kind. You must hate me." _ Tears slide down her unguarded face till Taka turned her slightly so he could kiss her gently. _"Silly Shizuka I told you there is nothing in this world that could stop me from loving you." _A smile graced he lips as she hugged him, _"I love you Takashi Kiryu and I always will, till this immortal heart of mine stops beating."_

"Oh god I never would have suspected, wow it is so sad they are gone, why then, why did Shizuka kill Takashi and Mikan, was she jealous?" Cross asked shocked at the information.

"Oh no Shizuka and Mikan knew about each other. Mikan and Takashi had a strictly brother/sister relationship and Mikan completely supported Takashi and Shizuka. What happened to them goes back to the creation of Zero and Ichiru. Around 19 years ago Shizuka discovered she was pregnant with Zero and quickly told Taka and Mikan; they were all overjoyed to know that soon there was going to be a little baby Kiryu/Hio. However they knew that the Hunter Association would get suspicious if Mikan wasn't pregnant and a child just showed up, so Mikan suggested that she get an artificial insemination so they could pass the kids off as twins and when the tie came there would be a leader for both the Hio and Kiryu clan."

"Wow so Zero is Shizuka and Takashi's child while Ichiru is Mikan and Takashi's child."

"Yes, the reason Zero is a pureblood is because of the hunter DNA it is dormant pureblood DNA so if a hunter breeds with a pureblood there is a 20% chance the child will come out a pureblood. This is not widely know because Hunter-pureblood children are strictly considered taboo by both sides because both think that the offspring is to powerful, think about it a pureblood that can use hunter weapons. Hell Zero isn't even unsealed yet and he killed that bastard Rido."

"Oh okay I get why they hid Zero but why did Sazaku kill Takashi and Mikan?"

"To protect Zero and Ichiru, Rido had taken a personal interest in Zero and was getting suspicious because even though Zero always wore a charm on his wrist that cloaked his aura, it would occasionally slip a little when he was mad or upset. One day Rido trapped Mikan and inquired about the twins, when she didn't tell him anything he slipped her some poison that was killing her slowly, the three knew that Zero and Ichiru's lives were in danger, so as parents they would do anything for their children so they did. Their plan was that Shizuka would come and kill Taka and Mikan, she would take and protect Ichiru while she would seal Zero's memories and pureblood side reducing him to a level D, I was to come that morning and find Zero and have you take him in knowing he would be safe here I couldn't keep him because it would be too suspicious and you could help with Zero's vampiric side better than I could. Originally Zero was to kill Shizuka but after finding out about Yuuki and Kuran she instead chose to die, and have Zero be Kuran's puppet so he could kill Rido. She just couldn't live with the pain anymore. After Zero killed Rido the seal would began to break since it would now be safe for Zero. Shizuka always thought it was funny everyone thinks she killed the Kiryu clan because they killed her lover when in fact she killed her lover to protect their child." Yagari said finishing his sad story only a single rebellious tear rolling down his face.

"Oh my god… I never… I can't believe this, poor Shizuka, poor Zero. I can't believe Rido could cause all this suffering, at least Zero killed the bastard and his parents can rest in peace together." Cross sighted drying his eyes.

"Ya well I better go call Ichiru and Maria and tell them Zero is changing they will wanna know and it wouldn't hurt to have some protection for the kid." Yagari said in a low voice pulling out a cell phone pressing it to his ear.

*Ring…Ring…Ri* 'hello' a soft voice said through the phone.

"Ichiru it is Yagari, Zero's seal is breaking, you and Maria need to come here A.S.A.P. the night class will be here tomorrow night."

'Oh dear, that isn't good' Maria's voice said over the phone, 'don't worry Ruru-kun and I will be there tomorrow afternoon. Come on Ruru let's get packing, good bye Yagadi-san.' The silverette's voice sounded in the background 'Hai, bye Yagari-sensie." *click*

"Ruru-kun?" Cross asked confused at the cute nickname.

"Hai, Ichiru and Maria have been 'close' since Shizuka took him in." Yagari said with a small smile, hopefully soon Zero too could find someone to be 'close' to; he needs some happiness in his life.

**XXX-XXX**

Kaname frowned, he had been awake for an hour now and his mind still wouldn't think about anything other than the angelic silver haired hunter. That sweet specter was always haunting his every thought even before he left Cross Academy. Ever since he first laid eyes on the boy he was trapped by the unique boy. He watched over and observed the Silverette till the ex-human became an essential and natural part in his life, like the very air the pureblood breathed, impossible to catch and necessary to live.

Kaname couldn't help but think about all the beautiful qualities he knew about Zero and loved. His resilient and strength filled eyes, how he never flaunted his beauty or brilliance, and most beautiful his selfless kindness, no matter what darkness and pain the world threw at him, he was still so pure. He truly was an angel under that scowling mask, Kaname's angel to be exact and when he returned to Cross Academy he would make Zero his mate no matter what anyone else thought.

"Kaname, ne….Kaname." a dark haired female pureblood snapped her fingers in front of her brother's face trying to pull him out of his thoughts. Kaname finally blinked noticing Yuuki in his room with a tea tray and a soft smile on her face.

"Ah sorry Yuuki, I was just…"

"Thinking about Zero again, geez Kaname you will see him tomorrow." She smiled mocking her elder brother, while she poured tea into two cups dropping in some blood tablets which quickly dissolved. She handed him one sitting next to him, placing her hand on his reassuringly. "I am sure Cross-San would have told us if something was wrong."

"I know, I just won't feel better till he is in my arms." Kaname said while sipping his tea.

"Just remember don't hurt him he has been through enough suffering I don't think his heart could handle it if it were to break again." Yuuki said staring into her tea cup intently.

"I know dear Yuuki, I know and I will protect Zero with all my heart." Kaname said setting down his empty tea cup so he could ruffle his little sister's hair. "It was always his anyway."

End of Chapter One

**A/N: ** Yay I got the first chapter done, even if it is 1:45 in the morning. TT^TT so proud of myself, I think I might write a one shot about Shizuka and Takashi. I don't know, what do you guys think? Thank you so much for reading I will update as soon as possible hopefully next weekend. Bye for now

~DimplyPanda


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **wow just wow, I can't believe the response to my story. To know that people actually want to read my daydreams makes me want to rundown the streets screaming in joy. So I will work super hard to write the best story I can. Thank you for all the reviews I will work on the things some of you mentioned. Yay go next chapter I hope you like it, plus as a treat to my wonderful fans I am publishing two chapters this weekend.

**Chapter 2**

Zero awoke clutching his racing heart, trying fruitfully to stop the stream of tears from rolling down his cheeks. Images from the dram still haunted his mind. Often he would dream about his family's demise but never like this.

He and _Ichiru lay in their bed facing one another, Ichiru smoothed some of the hair from is face with his feverish hand. "Nii-san, you are so beautiful and talented, healthy too… I wish I could be like you instead of being sick all the time."_

_Zero shook his head smiling at his little brother, "Your wrong Ichi, you are great, so sweet and not shy. You make friends so easily and don't have to worry that they are using you. Not to mention that you can't be hurt by something as simple as silver or sunlight. Not to mention you look so much like dad."_

_ "__Well then let's make a deal Nii-san." Ichiru yawned his eyes growing heavy. "I'll protect you from the hunters and always be someone you can trust, but you have to always keep going, and never give up on life."_

_ "__Yes Ichiru I agree, but you cannot die then, at least not before I do, I don't wanna be alone." He whispered to his brothers sleeping form. "I will make sure of it." Zero said before finally going to sleep beside his sweet little brother. A loud thump awoke him carefully he untangled himself from the other silverette before venturing down the stairs._

_Mikan and his father lay dead on the floor, pools of blood beneath them Shizuka stood by the dead bodies of his family covered in their blood. "Mama?" the shaken silverette asked staring up at pureblood. "Mama, what is going on, Daddy and Aunti-Mikan aren't moving!" he stuttered out now crying._

_Shizuka pulled the shaking child into her arms trying to shush him. "I know baby it is because they are dead. Please Zero forgive me, I am very sorry but this is for the best." She said tilting his head to expose his neck. Before her child got the chance to speak again she sank her fangs deep into his neck causing Zero to cry out in pain. The mother pulled out her fangs dragging her nails along the boy's neck forming a dark emblem binding his vampiric self._

_Gently she sat on the ground with him in her lap as she stroked his soft hair. "I am so sorry Zero, I don't want to but I am going to make you suffer for a while, but it is all for your and Ichiru's safety. I am just so sorry I won't be able to be there when you grow up but I know you will be a great man just like your father, I do not care what you do in the future as long as you are happy." Tears fell from her eyes splashing on his silver hair. "I know you won't remember this till the seal wears off but… mama loves you so much, no matter what. I love you Zero my sweet little boy."_

_The world started to turn dark but one last thing was said out as the darkness closed in, "I love you too Mama, always."_

Zero shook his head, 'no no no that is just not possible. I am just going crazy; ya that is it I haven't had blood in a long time so my sanity is slipping that's all.' A little voice in his head told him he was wrong but he promptly told it to fuck off. Quickly he walked to the bathroom, striped and stepped into the shower. He shivered for a second before the water heater kicked in making the water nice and hot. He let out a sigh of relief sliding down in the stall so he could rest his back on the wall while the hot water cascaded on his face and chest.

After the nice long shower zero stepped out wrapping a towel around his slim waist while drying his silver hair with another. He wiped the condensation off the mirror only to drop the towel from his hair in surprise, his hair looked different it was lighter. It was still silver though, it was longer too almost as long as Ichiru's, his tattoo also looked lighter. Shaking the thoughts from his brain he quickly passed it off to the light, denial was something he was very good at.

Walking back into his room he first locked the door (chairman had bad timing or he was a pervert, Zero is not sure) before getting dressed. He threw on black plaid boxers, dark blue Levi's, black socks and a dark gray T-shirt before he headed down stair. About half way down he let out a groan, his headache had come back full force.

Pushing past it he walked into the living room "morning Cross, Yagari-sensei."

"Good morning Zero-rin how is my baby boy today?" Cross said bouncing into the living room from the kitchen.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon Nii-san, I see you still like to sleep in." a familiar voice called from the kitchen doorway.

Zero's head shot up, oww okay not a great idea with the headache he was sporting, but even through the black dots in his vision there he was standing before him, Ichiru. Quickly the elder silverette tried to grab Bloody Rose only to meet air, right he left it on his night stand, well shit. He stood quickly trying to put distance between him and his little brother only to have his body give out on him sending him to greet the floor.

"Nii-san!" Ichiru yelled making his way to his brother who was currently in the chairman's arms. Zero's breathing was short and labored as his eyelids fluttered obviously trying to stay open. "Nii-san please try to breath everything is going to be alright." The elder silverette soon lost the fight and slipped into the deep alluring being known as sleep.

A beautiful young vampire approached the silverettes placing her hand on Ichiru's shoulder, "It is alright Ruru, Zero-sama's body is just weak right now. This just proves we must look out for him now okay?"

"Hai, heh he is even starting to look like his old self too. I can't wait for his old memories to come back maybe then he will stop being so sad…Nii-san should never be sad." Ichiru smiled tenderly at his brother's sleeping form.

"Really, I always wondered what Zero was like before the indent with your parents. What was he like?" Cross asked curious.

"Before Nii-san was sealed he would always smile and he didn't hide his emotions as much either. He was very kind also, always helping others never expecting anything in return." Ichiru replied happily, Zero personality never changed it was just suppressed by the sadness that took over his life.

Cross smiled brighter a gleam in his eye, "Really that is great! Maybe I can finally.."

"Not a chance in hell." Yagari cut off, "no matter how much the kid changes he will never call you daddy so stop trying, baka-chairman."

Cross promptly passed Zero to Ichiru before going over to punch the elder hunter in the arm like a kitten smacking its owner. "You big meanie Yagari! Why do you always crush my dreams!?" he whined out

"Okay-okay I am sorry just stop crying." Yagari said trying to stop the ex-hunter's geyser like tears. Tears had always freaked the hunter out.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yayay! Yagari-chan you are so sweet!" cross gushed tackling the hunter in an unexpected hug. Ichiru couldn't help but laugh, this pace sure is strange.

**XXX-XXX**

The soft late summer wind graced the purebloods face as he stepped out of the car. A small smile graced his lips, 'soon Zero, I will hold you in my arms and never let you go.' Kaname turned to the nobles a few feet away. After they said their hellos Kaname addressed them quickly. "You may all go back to the dorms now to get settled in, Yuuki and I will return later."

"Yes Kaname-sama." They said quickly running off.

"Come along Yuuki."

"Sure! I can't wait to see Chairman Cross and Zero I hope he isn't still made about the pureblood thing." She said with a smile. "So are you excited to see Zero?"

"Excited and very nervous." He said with a weary sigh.

Finally they reached the house the Chairman standing in the doorway while Yagari leaned on the wall beside him watching them closely with his one eye. "Yuuki my sweet adorable daughter Daddy missed you so much!" Cross screamed running to the small pureblood wrapping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah, C-Daddy it is good to see you too but uh you are kinda crushing me." The girl gasped out. Those two continued in their father daughter antics while Kaname looked around only to come up empty, no Zero anywhere.

"Excuse me chairman but I couldn't help but notice Kiryu isn't here." Cross visibly stiffened momentarily before smiling back at the pureblood replying.

"Well yes you see Zero is sleeping right now haha."

"Ya and it would be real great if you left him be Kuran-sama." A silverette called from the doorway his arms crossed.

"Ichiru." Kaname growled. 'Is he here to hurt Zero again? Funny thought considering you are not even going to touch him.'

"It is alright Kaname-kun, Ichi-chan and Maria-san are just here for the school year." Cross smiled trying to defuse the situation. "Isn't it great, Zero-rin and Ichi-chan are spending time together again, they are so cute."

"I suppose it is alright. Well Chairman it is getting late so I believe Yuuki and I will be returning to the moon dorms tonight, goodnight." Kaname spoke low heading off towards the dorms pissed he couldn't see his Zero, followed by a giggling Yuuki.

As soon as Kaname and Yuuki were gone Cross turned to Ichiru. "Was all that really necessary, besides wouldn't it good if Kaname-kun knew so he could help Zero?"

"I don't want him near Zero right now, who says he won't try to drain Nii-san for more power. It is not our decision who should now anyway either."

'Sigh' "I guess, well we should go check on him now so let's get inside." Cross said with a smile walking into the house. The ex-hunter peaked into the room where Zero was finding his resting his back against the headboard, his pale skin illuminated in the moon light.

"Chairman…" his voice came out dry and raspy. "please kill me."

"Now why would you say something like that?" the man questioned sitting on the bed next to the sickly looking boy, handing him a glass of water. "Here drink this it will help your throat, it is water."

Zero took a few sips before he spoke again. "It's my sanity I think it is slipping. I keep having these weird dreams that feel real, a-and it is getting hard to remember my old life. Please Cross I am scared, my memories they are all I have left of my family." The silverette lowered his head while hugging his knees to his chest.

Cross just stroked his hair, "shh, it is okay Zero your sanity is fine. And you will always have me, Yagari, Yuuki, even Ichiru now so don't be afraid we will always protect and love you." Zero just nodded not looking up. "Now, Ichi-chan wants to talk to you. Can I let him in?" Zero just nodded in response; at least he had Bloody Rose in here.

No sooner did the chairman leave did his twin walk in sitting in the spot where Cross was. "It is good to see you Nii-san, sorry if I scared you earlier. I have something for you though." The younger Kiryu dug in his pocket till he found a small white gold oval locket. The same mark on Zero's neck engraved on the front.

Zero just stared at the locked for a while, it looked so familiar. Ichiru placed it in his brother's hand. Curiously the silverette ran his thumb over the insignia making it glow a faint lilac. Calmly he pressed the button at the top causing the necklace to pop open. On the left was a picture of his father standing behind Shizuka with his and on her shoulder smiling she sat in a white chair with a happy looking six year old Zero in her lap while she hugged him to her body.

"It was the only picture they ever got together…" Ichiru said sadness lacing his quiet voice. Zero just looked to the other side only to find it inscribed. _Even after this immortal heart stops, mama will always love you my Zero –Shizuka Hio_. Tears fell down Zero's face dropping onto his shirt.

"Mama." He whispered crumpling into a ball resting on his side, clutching the locket to his chest. Memories assaulted his mind burning their way into his brain till finally the sweet grip of sleep grabbed him bringing him welcomed relief from the pain.

Once Zero was safely asleep Ichiru walked quietly down the stairs joining the others in the living room. "Well?" Cross asked nervously about his beloved 'son'. Ichiru sighed from his spot on the couch next to Maria who held his hand.

"Zero has regained most of his memories and is now sleeping it will still be a week or two till his power returns, so we still gotta keep a close eye on him." He said weary resting his head on Maria's shoulder his eyes growing heavier by the second. "Ne, Mar what did the other heads in the Hio clan thinks about this, did you tell them yet?"

Maria stroked Ichiru's head affectionately, "yes love I told them on Zero-sama's birthday, they know he will awaken soon. They have all excepted it and agreed it would be best if we kept him hidden till after his awakening is finished." Looking into her tea cup she mixed it around a little before muttering, "What are we going to do about the Kurans though? Kaname-sama is suspicious and from what you told me of her Yuuki-sama will want to see Zero-sama soon too."

"Well Yuuki is kinda um dense at times so as long as he keeps is aura under wraps Zero will be fine around her, it is Kaname-kun that is the issue." Cross yawned out. "Well in any case we can deal with it tomorrow, I am going to bed goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days, three days since Kaname had arrived and still neither hide nor hair of his beloved silverette. If it wasn't for the fact that he could still sense Zero in the Chairman's house he would have that damned Ichiru tortured and locked up for keeping his angel from him. Sadly no, that boy still walked around Cross Academy hording his brother all to himself.

Kaname sat in his study looking out the window letting the cool summer breeze wash over him when the best sent in the world came to him, lavender and gunpowder Zero's sent. The pureblood instantly jumped up, this sent meant that his angel was outside; quickly he threw on some shoes hopping out the window in search for his beloved.

Finally he found him sitting by the lake his soft silver hair (which looked a lot longer almost shoulder length, and lighter) shining in the soft moonlight. His shoulders were tense and hunched. "Zero?" he asked quietly when the boy made no notion that he sensed the pureblood behind him.

After a moment the silverette turned his head to glance at Kaname. "Kuran what are you doing here? I am not thirsty if that is why." His voice was tired and worn, dark bags hung under his lilac eyes making him appear as if he had not slept in days. Calmly Kaname sat down next to him a, few feet away though didn't want to scare him, before he continued.

"No, I simply came here to see you. You haven't been threating the night class lately so I got slightly worried." He responded trying to play it cool. Zero just looked down fiddling with a locket in his hand.

"I have too much shit to do so forgive me if I don't have enough energy to babysit your pampered asses right now." Zero tried to sound insulting but it didn't work when he coughed half way through it. 'Maybe he won't notice and leave me alone.' Zero hoped.

"Zero please what is wrong, you can tell me please…" Kaname pleaded after hearing Zero cough and his sickly appearance causing him to no longer care about his image. Tears began to bubble up in those deep lilac pools till they spilled over silently. 'Oh god I made him cry! Damn it Baka-Kaname!'

"I-I am a pureblood… Shizuka is my mother I just found out and…and…"the boy stammered out more tears streaming down his face silently.

'A what?! Wait not important right now, focus on Zero he is crying! Comfort him.' Quickly Kaname pulled the younger vampire to him hugging him to his chest while running his fingers through Zero's silky hair. "Shh, it's alright Zero I'm here…shh." After holding him for a while much to the older pureblood's happiness his angel stopped crying. "So is that why Maria and Ichiru are here?"

"Yes," the boy spoke softly. "They are here to protect me till I fully awaken. Right now I only have my old memories back, and before you ask no Ichiru is not a pureblood he is only my half-brother. I am two months older."

"Ah I see, you must feel overwhelmed right now huh." He said turning the silverette so that he had his back resting on Kaname's chest while Zero still sat in his lap.

"A lot… not only is the person I hated most in the world my kind and loving mother, but now I have to deal with the Vampire Council and being the Hio leader. I don't know if I can do this…" he sighed resting his head on Kaname's shoulder. A small part of him was yelling to get away from the pureblood behind him but he didn't care. The pain for some reason vanished when he was with Kaname. "Hay Kaname…why are you being so nice to me anyway is it because of me being a pu.."

"No! Absolutely not Zero I have always cared about you since I first met you, if you are a pureblood or a level D I don't care. I just want to be with you." Kaname replied cutting Zero off.

Zero turned his head to face the other with wide eyes, never had he seen the great Kaname Kuran so open and honest. "W-what do you mean Kaname?"

The pureblood smiled at his adorable angel before leaning in only a centimeter between their lips. "it means I love you Zero and I want you to be mine as much as I want to be yours." He whispered his warm breath ghosting over the silverette's lips, Kaname then closed the distance finally kissing his beloveds soft sweet lips. The not so moral part of the pureblood was screaming to ravage the boy before him right then and there by the lake, to take him and make him his mate before anyone could even think of laying their hands on his precious angel.

Sadly though Kaname self-control outweighed his bad (or really great, depending on your outlook) side. He resolved however if he wouldn't take his angel right now he could at least taste him a little more. Gently he ran his tongue along Zero's lower lip before lightly nipping at it making the younger gasp in surprise giving Kaname the chance to delve deeper into the others mouth. The pureblood couldn't help but savor the sweet taste that belonged solely to his Zero as he mapped out the boy's mouth before he began to get the others tongue to play along.

After a while Kaname pulled away to let poor Zero gasp for breath, Kaname couldn't help himself as he watched a very pink Zero gasp for breath leaning against his chest. The pureblood leaned in slightly kissing the shell of the silverette's ear before whispering, "I really do love you my sweet innocent little Zero."

His angel promptly looked down his face now beat red as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt. "I-I don't know how I feel about you yet, but umm I guess I wouldn't mind finding out." He stammered out never meeting the pureblood's raspberry-brown eyes.

Kaname just chuckled softly seeing Zero so red faced was so cute, it should be illegal to touch such innocents. Ah another law the pureblood would break a lot, he smirked his thoughts turning very naughty. "So does that mean you wouldn't mind kissing again?" he purred in his angel's ear.

"H-hai…" Zero whispered before his lips where once again claimed by Kaname.

**XXX**

They laid there for a while just enjoying the other's presence till finally Kaname broke the silence. "Hay Zero after you awaken will you join the night class?" a smile broke across his face at the thought of Zero beside him in his bed curled up to his chest sleeping peacefully. "You can even stay in my room if you like there is plenty of room."

"Well I haven't really thought about it but I suppose it would be for the best even though those blood suckers still make me feel paranoid." Zero thought out loud. "Well I guess I should but are you sure there is room for me in your dorm?"

"Of course there is, it is a king sized bed, you and I should fit no problem." Kaname replied completely serious.

"That is not what I meant." Zero complained pouting cutely, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kaname kissed his angel's head. "I know love, I know. However there is plenty of room for you, both in my bed and in my room." The pureblood just held the boy to him breathing in the silverette's unique sent for a minute before he spoke again. "We should probably go tell the Chairman about this. He will want to know about you moving to the moon dorms and you being mine of course."

"I never agreed to be yours Baka-pureblood." Zero grumbled.

"Ah but you already are my sweet angel." Kaname said nuzzling into Zero's neck. "Soon everyone will know too." 'You are my sweet mate and soon we will be sharing a bed and a life. You will even be the mother of my children too my dear.'

**A/N:**I hope you all like it so far. I kinda made Kaname a perv in this story but it is only because I think he is there is no way you live that long without becoming a pervert. ^_^ poor zero lol. Please keep reading I will try to update next Saturday.

DimplyPanda


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello my dear wonderful fans, Dp here just wanna say thank you for supporting my story. You guys are the best fans ever. Quick heads up **cliffhanger** in this chapter. I am also debating whether or not to make this story Mpreg mostly because I am working on another story for VK that is an AU and it will have Mpreg. My prediction on the new story is it will be so cute and fluffy I will need a nosebleed warning on it.

Dimply Panda

**Chapter 4**

Zero laid his head back, resting it on Kaname's shoulder and chest, while his silver-white hair tickling the brunette's neck. The pureblood responded by wrapping his arms around his angel kissing the silverette's head. 'sigh' "Kaname…we really should get up." He said looking up to see his dear boyfriend's face.

Kaname gave him a soft peck on the lips of his angel. "Don't push yourself love, I know you are still tired. You need to rest so go ahead I am here so you are safe please just rest, you are getting bags under your eyes." He smiled laying himself and his angel down so his mate was more conferrable.

"But Kaname I know you have work to do, you haven't left my side since that night three days ago. It is alright I will be fine, I have Ichi and Maria so please go work. I feel bad for poor Ichijo having to do all your work, please for me." He asked nuzzling into his pillow already feeling sleep pull at him.

"I will do anything for you love." he whispered climbing out of the bed. Gentility he tucked in his dear angel before he swept the soft silver-white bangs from his angel's forehead planting a soft kiss there. "Sleep tight my dear Zero I will see you later tonight."

Kaname let a smile grace his lips as he walked back to his dorm, finally he had his angel. It had been three days since the encounter with Zero by the lake and now all was right in the pureblood's world. Without realizing it he had already reached the moon dorms, shrugging he walked in silently. Knowing all the others in his dorm should be sleeping he got quite a surprise when he reached the top of the stairs. Sayori walking out of Adio and Kain's room wearing only the blond noble's shirt.

_Well learn something new every day. I should ask Takuma what he knows about this, besides I want him to help me with my work. He won't mind if I wake him up early._ Shrugging once more the pureblood walked into his vice-president's room. Passing his cousins room Kaname confidently strolled into his friend's room only to come upon a pile of three vampires on the green eyed noble's bed.

_What the hell is everybody getting laid but me?! Shiki and Rima too, damn no wonder Takuma is always in such a good mood. _Kaname quickly shut his gapping mouth and cleared his throat. "Takuma wake up, it has been brought to my attention that I have been neglecting my work. So get up I would like your help."

"Hmmn… oh Kaname-san, ya sure be right up just let me find my pants." Takuma said rubbing the sleep from is eyes. The blond tried to sit up only to find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Common Shiki let go I gotta get up." He sighted trying to free himself from his lover's grip unsuccessfully. "If you do I will buy you a bunch of pocky." He said resorting to bribery. Finally the sleepy vampire let him go turning to cuddle with Rima.

Not long after Kaname and Takuma sat in the pureblood's study, working tirelessly into the night. It was late before they finally finished it all. 'sigh' "Why the hell is there so much paperwork? I thought that the new council would do some of this on their own."

"Yes but you have to remember that the new council is still young and cannot yet survive without you to guide them. Don't worry soon enough the Vampire world will stabilize, especially with Kiryu-san as the new Hio heir. God knows he will keep all the Hio's in line. And with you together with him, I don't think there will be any more serious problems." Takuma smiled happy for his dear friend to finally have the person he so desired.

"Thank you Takuma I suppose you are right." Kaname sighed he had been doing that a lot lately. A soft night breeze blew through the open window making both vampires go stiff. "Taku…"

"Yes Kaname-sama, I know I shall go secure the night class and join you shortly." He bowed before vanishing out the door way. Turning the pureblood jumped out the window in a mad dash to get to his mate.

**XXX**

A few hours after Kaname left Zero awoke to the smell of fresh dinner being carried in by Ichiru. "Evening Nii-san, hungry." Zero eyed the food suspiciously causing the younger Kiryu to chuckle. "Don't worry Yagari-sensei made it not Cross-san."

Zero smiled accepting the food into his weak hands. "I wish I would awaken soon, I am getting tired of being so weak all the time." He said sipping at his soup.

"Don't worry you will soon get stronger. Until then I will protect you." Ichiru smiled at his brother. _I will protect you brother for all the times you helped and took care of me. I am very happy I can finally protect you with this weak body of mine._ The very thought of the possibility made the Kiryu very happy, all his life Zero had protected him never worrying about his own needs or safety. _I can finally pay you back Nii-san._

"Ichiru…Ichiru!" Zero said trying to get his brother's attention.

"huh." Ichiru said after being pulled out of his thoughts.

"I asked you what it was like in the Hio house." Zero chuckled, Ichiru had not changed a bit since they were children, and he was always a daydreaming.

"Hmm, well the staff is real nice and Maria is great she helped me understand why Shizuka had killed mom and dad. It is kinda funny I would not speak to Aunt-Shizuka for almost a year because I was so mad at her, but she still comforted me every day trying to get me to feel better. I didn't even realize how much she was suffering till Maria smacked me upside the head and told me to pull my head out of my ass." He said sadly

"Suffering?"

"Ya, she would always be holding that locket smiling sadly into the picture when no one was looking." Ichiru started to frown. "She missed you and Dad so much… it hurt to watch sometimes." Ichiru said as he whipped the tear from his eyes.

"She really missed me huh…" Zero said, before memories began to flood into his mind. _They sat together on the porch the pail moon light basking them in the soft white light. "Mama why can't I stay with you sometimes in the Hio house?" he asked softly while Shizuka brushed his hair softly with her fingers._

_ "__Why do you ask that baby?" she asked putting her arms around him wrapping him in her white kimono._

_ "__Don't get mad…" she just nodded waiting for him to continue. "I-I get lonely when you are gone. I have Ichiru, daddy and Aunty but they aren't like me and mama. Even though they try not to act cautious whenever I am thirsty or use my ability they…they don't understand…I am tired of hiding too. I am so sorry mama if I have disappointed you."_

_The mother just kissed her son's head. "I am not disappointed in you honey, I know it is hard to grow up hiding who you are. Every time you have to hide yourself in the guise of a human it saddens me. I would love to take you to live with me to live in the Hio manor, to announce you as my Heir but…"_

_"__Then why don't you mama… I wanna be with you…always." The little silverette responded interrupting his mother._

_ "__Dear I know, but I cannot take you with me yet. There are people out there that would hurt you, even want to kill you. I cannot let that happen…I can't lose you my heart could not take it. You and Ichiru are my life. All three of us are doing all we can to protect you two. So please just be patent the time will come when you will take your place as my Heir."_

_ "__Okay mama I trust you." He said snuggling deeper into his mother's kimono._

"Nii-san?" Ichiru said shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Huh, oh sorry Ichi I was just…"

"Remembering."

"Heh, ya just remembering the old days," Zero said with effort, his eyes dropping even lower. "Man I feel so tired I can barely stay awake though I just slept."

"You will be awakening soon so don't worry," Ichiru smiled. "You will be back to your old-self soon." Zero just smiled back at his brother before clasping his hands over his head crying out in pain. "Nii-san! Are you alright?"

Zero gasped for air as his chest tightened painfully. "R-Run.." he managed to stammer out. At that moment the glass from his window shattered as a noble and three level E's crashed through it and into his room. Ichiru quickly drew his katana standing between Zero and the other vampires.

They lunged at once; Ichiru swung his blade horizontally sending the noble jumping back while slicing into two of the E's. Ichiru jumped forward slashing the level E's head open killing it before he dug the silver blade into the others heart. The third level E used this opportunity to charge at Zero who lay paralyzed and defenseless on the bed.

"Nii-san!" Ichiru yelled turning to slash the remaining level E forgetting about the noble behind him. Said noble promptly curled his sharp talon hands around the younger Kiryu's neck cutting off air to his lungs. Ichiru dropped his sword desperately trying to pry the hands from his neck unsuccessfully.

"You know Hio-sama or should I call you Kiryu-sama?" he said chuckling darkly as his hands squeezed tighter around the younger Kiryu's neck. "I think I will kill your little brother before I drain you dry." The ugly blond noble threatened a sneer on his face showing his fully elongated fangs while his eyes began to glow a deadly red.

"No stop let go of him now!" Zero commanded pushing past the pain in his body to yell out, unfortunately he still could not move. Suddenly Ichiru stopped struggling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his arms dropping uselessly to his sides. "n-no… Ichiru stop don't die... You bastard I will kill you!" Zero growled.

Sitting up his silver-white hair grew long down to his hips as two sharp fangs descended down showing through his lips. Zero's eyes became a dark crimson red with silver swirling around the edges. The noble quickly dropped the silverette backing away from the irate pureblood. It was never a good idea to piss off a pureblood. "You…Will…Pay!"

Silver vines flew at the noble coiling tightly around him while thorns tore into his skin. With a flick of Zero's wrist the vines tore open the blonde's neck causing the noble to fall to the ground as nothing more than ash. The silverette was at Ichiru's side in a second holding his brother to his chest. He tried but he could no longer hear his dear little brother's heart.

A moment later Kaname came crashing through the door followed by a bloody Maria only to find a fully awakened Zero surrounded by ash holding the younger Kiryu to his chest while crystal tears slid down from his broken lilac eyes. "Zero..." the burnet asked softly approaching the silverette with caution.

"B-Breathing…" Zero said between sobs. "Ichiru is not breathing."

**A/N:** dun dun dun! Told you it was a cliffhanger. And damn this was hard to write I have been having terrible writer's block all week and this was my first fight seen so ya. See you all next week.

DimplyPanda


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_Thoughts_

_[Telepathy]_

"B-Breathing…" Zero said between sobs. "Ichiru is not breathing."

Kaname took a deep breath before kneeling down beside Zero. "It's going to be okay Zero just pass Ichiru to me and I will see what's wrong okay?" the silverette nodded numbly passing his dear brother to the older pureblood. Kaname quickly picked Ichiru up setting hum on to Zero's bed gently before checking his vials and the dark bruises around his pale neck.

Kaname sighed before turning to face the two vampires. "I'm sorry but even though Ichiru's heart is still beating his throat is crushed he can no longer take in air. Even if we get him to a hospital he will still die, I am sorry…" he whispered unable to meet Zero or Maria's eyes. _ I feel so useless I couldn't even save my Angel from danger and now… now his brother will die in his sted. Zero will never forgive himself._

Maria began to sob loudly and crumpled to the floor I the doorway, Zero just sat there in shock while Kaname sat on the bed by Ichiru's feet vowing to kill whoever did this to his Angel's little brother. The silence was broken by Zero who said in a quiet voice as he stood up walking to the head of the bed. "Kaname please move to the other side of the room with Maria." His voice was horribly calm but Kaname dare not refuse. Never mess with a grieving pureblood was a lesion you never forget.

The duo watched as Zero sat by Ichiru taking the younger Kiryu's head into his lap. The silverette pureblood smiled softly as he stroked the hair form his brother's face. "Thank you Ichi you protected me just like you promised but now… now I will protect you, after all you got to keep your promise. You can die before me." Zero breather in deeply as he extended his hand over Ichiru's body, silvery green vines sprouted form his sleeve wrapping themselves around the younger silverette's limp body.

With the sprouting of the vines Kaname could feel Zero's aura surround him, it felt like soft summer sunrays that warmed your body from the cold of the winter. He watched in fascination as the bruises on Ichiru's neck aided till they were nonexistent. A sound escaped the human as he tried to gulp in air into his deprived lungs.

Kaname let out sigh of relief while Maria began to pray thanks to kami that Ichiru was alive. The brunette turned to ask Zero what he did only to watch is angel collapse laying back against the backboard of his bed. "Zero!" Kaname yelled running to Zero's side.

The younger pureblood smiled at the brunette through hazy eyes. _[It's okay Kana, I just absorbed Ichi's injuries into my body. Don't worry I can already feel my body healing but I need to sleep I used too much energy after awakening.] _Kaname nodded pulling Zero gently from under Ichiru, cradling the younger pureblood to his chest letting him rest.

Not long after that Cross and Yagari came up running into the room only to get glared at by two vampires. "What…what happened here?" Cross stammered. "We saw the door kicked in…"

*Smack* "Shut up Cross, as you can see Ichi is recovering and Zero is awakened also being held by a very possessive pureblood who probably doesn't want you to disturb his sleeping mate you dumbass." Yagari growled.

Kaname smiled nodding to the duo. "Yes will under these circumstances I think it is best if we move Zero to the moon dorm so I can watch and protect him." He said standing with the silverette pureblood curled up in his arms." Yagari grunted his agreement still slightly weirded out with his student's relationship with the pureblood prince.

"I agree Kaname-kun. Let's get Ichi-chan to his bedroom so he can rest better and leave Zero in Kaname's capable hands." Cross said with a grin.

Kaname wasn't going to ask about Cross's comment instead he opted to walk out the room with a nod and just leave. Once they reached the inside of the moon dorm they were approached by Takuma who bowed to the duo. "Welcome back Kaname-san, how is Zero-sama? I have already instructed the others to not disturb you tonight."

"Thank you Takuma, and yes Zero is fine just tired. I trust you can handle the curious rabble." He said while walking towards his room. _The flies will be swarming soon now that they can feel Zero's aura, sigh well at least we have a while till we have to deal with them._

Kaname quietly entered his room and gently laid Zero on their bed. The silverette's hair framed his soft peaceful face and the elder pureblood couldn't help but gush over the beauty that finally lay in his bed. Unable to help himself he leaned down to kiss the silverette's soft sweet lips. Soon he separated the sleeping angel's lips delving his tongue into the sweet war heat of his beloved's mouth.

Kaname startled the younger pureblood now on all fours a hand on each side of Zero's head, his fingers tangled in the silky river that made up is angel's hair. _Oh god I sear he is truly an angel; he even has a halo of silver. Ah my sweet fallen Angel you need to wake up soon so I can hear your beautiful voice man my name. _Kaname thought pulling away from Zero's addicting mouth.

Apparently the heated kiss had affected the poor silverette's sleeping body because Kaname suddenly could see a certain something making itself known by perking up pitching a nice tent for the elder vampire's viewing pleasure. The brunette could not help himself at seeing such a cute desperate and defenseless Zero. He slid back till his head could reach the silverette's manhood before he took the clothed tip into his mouth witting it. He then pulled back letting it slip from his mouth blowing cold air against it sending tremors through the younger pureblood's body.

"Ahh…" Zero moaned softly his hazy lilac eyes opening quickly. "K-Kah-Kaname what are you doing? S-Stop that-t." he gasped out while the other continued to assault his cock with cold air.

"Waking up my sleeping mate and No I don't wanna stop." Kaname said indignantly continuing his torcher on the poor virgin's body.

"No Kaname I don't wanna have sex right now…AHHH…" Zero moaned out loudly when Kaname lightly bit the tip of his now very hard erection. Zero didn't even have time to recover before Kaname had stripped off all of the silverette's clothes.

"We will see if you keep saying that after I am done my angel." Dipping his head down Kaname planted a soft kiss at the base of the delicious looking flesh before he ran the blunt of his fangs up the side. He took the hard cock into his mouth deep throating it without warning.

"Mmmm… Ahhh… K-Kanah… S-St…d-don…t-t." Zero gasped out using all his strength not to cum at the pureblood's latest action. Kaname smile humming lightly at the silverette's reaction, sending vibrations through Zero's sensitive flesh. Pulling back far enough he began to twirl his tongue around the poor vampire's manhood. Said vampire was sitting strait up his fingers curled so tightly in the bed sheets that his knuckles were white.

This only caused the dark haired pureblood to smile more as he took the sinful muscle in his mouth and brushed his tongue against the slit of the silverette's weeping cock before once more deep throating the organ. Zero let out a silent scream as his back arched as he released his load into the waiting purebloods throat. The silverette fell back onto the bed as the final waves of ecstasy washed over him.

Kaname sat up sitting on his heels taking in the sight before him as he cleaned the spittle and other bodily fluids from his lips with the back of his hand. Zero laid back on the bed his long silver-white hair fanning out in all directions while he panted trying to catch his breath. A adorable blush spread across the silverette's cheeks, his silvery-lilac eyes half closed with lust shinning in their deep lavender hues.

Kaname quickly crawled back on top of him before crashing his lips back together with the boy's in a passionate kiss of blood and fangs that left them both moaning in pleasure. The elder pureblood pulled back to the unhappy groan of a certain hunter. This caused Kaname to smile and whisper seductively in the silverette's ear. "Ne Zero you had your fun now I get to have mine." Slowly he ran his tongue on the shell of the boy's ear before tugging at the silver piercings with his teeth, while stripping off his clothes.

Kaname trailed kisses down Zero's body and neck till he reached the silverette's left nipple flicking his tongue over it. "Mmmm…" Zero moaned lightly tangling his fingers into Kaname's dark brown curls. The elder pureblood just continued his pleasurable torture while summoning a bottle of lotion from the desk draw. He quickly slickened up his fingers and erection before he pulled Zero up so the younger was sitting in his lap resting on the elder's knees. Gently he cupped the hunter's ass while sticking his finger into the tight hole. "Ahh… Ka…Kaname wh-what the… stop i-it hurts." Zero gasped out panting at the intrusion.

"Shh love I have to prepare you if you don't want this to hurt too much." He whispered before pulling the hunter into a heated kiss to distract him from what Kaname's fingers where doing. After Zero was use to the finger the elder added another scissoring them to stretch the boy further. At the third finger Zero winced into the kiss pulling away to gasp in pain. "I know but hold on I will make it better." Kaname moved his fingers trying to find the spot that will drive the silverette crazy. He knew he found it when he saw the boy's back arch causing their chests touching.

"Ahh… oh Kami Yes!" Zero moaned out loudly shifting desperately trying to get the fingers to touch him there again. Kaname couldn't help but chuckle silently when the silverette pushed back on his fingers. After hitting the spot once more the brunette execrated his fingers from the hunter's hole causing Zero to groan in protest. "Noo put'em back in, I wasn't finished."

"Heh, don't worry my sweet Zero I have something better to put there then my fingers." He laughed positioning the hunter over his throbbing flesh; slowly he lowered the silverette down onto him till he was fully sheathed in the boy. Zero began to squirm trying to get used to the huge intrusion in his body to no avail. Looking into his lover's eyes Kaname noticed the freckles of scarlet in the deep lilac pools. "Zero are you thirsty"

"Y-yes." He gasped out.

"We are both purebloods now Zero so if you drink from me…"

"I know Kaname." Zero said suddenly serious staring deeply into the elder pureblood's raspberry-brown eyes. "But I want to anyway, my instincts no my whole being is screaming to do it. Please Kaname be my mate." He asked shyly but with determination shinning in his eyes.

_Oh Kami he is so cute, and asking me oh god I think I might cum just by his question in the sweet voice. _ Kaname stared into his angel's beautiful eyes before responding. "Oh my dear Zero of course I want to be your mate. Just the thought of making you mine for the rest of our lives makes my heart want to explode in happiness." He said giving the boy a peck on the lips before lowering them to the hunter's throat, the silverette doing the same. Kaname whispered one thing before sinking in his fangs. "I love you my angel."

"I love you too Kaname." The silverette whispered back then sunk his fangs deep into the elder pureblood's neck while the brunette did the same. They both just sat there for a while drinking from one another until they both finally pulled away.

"Mmn that was great Zero but the ritual isn't complete yet." He said as he laid Zero on the bed while hooking the younger's legs over his shoulders. He pulled back till only the tip was in till he slammed back into the silverette's body earning a loud moan. Kaname continued his fast pace, holding his lovers hips down with one hand while the other pumped the silverette's throbbing erection in time with his thrusts.

"Ah…Kaname I'm…gonna cum…" Zero said between moans as the pureblood on top of him continued slamming into his sweet spot sending pleasurable tremors through his core.

"I know me too…" he gasped out in response.

After a few more thrusts Zero screamed out Kaname's name coming hard on the pureblood's stomach and chest, his muscles clenching around the brunette's erection milking it of its seed. After a loud moan Kaname came in his lover's tight heat before pulling out and falling to lie beside the hunter. The two felt the warm buzz of the now complete bond between them.

"K…Kaname…"

"Ya Zero."

"I will love you forever, so don't leave me."

Kaname wrapped his arms around the silverette's waist pulling the hunter to him so this head rested on the elder's chest. "I will never leave you Zero nor will I let anyone take you from me. I love you my sweet angel." He said before the slipped into sleep in each other's arms just where they belonged.

**A/N:** well what do you guys think of my first lemon chapter, please be nice in the words of Italy I am just a little virgin you wouldn't hurt a virgin. Oh btw so sorry about being late on updating I had half the chapter done then didn't like it then rewrote it the forgot my essay due for English due the next day and yada yada but I digress. Well i am now officially out of school for the year so YES, hope you all like the new chapter please keep supporting it.

DimplyPanda


	6. Chapter 6

Epilog

Kaname awoke to the late sun's dying rays and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Zero was curled up to his chest his long silver-white hair spilled out behind him while his face was peaceful with a smile decorating his soft pink lips. The elder vampire couldn't help but play with the silverette's long hair till the boy awoke.

"Nhh…Kana..me?" the new pureblood yawned cutely rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he sat up.

"Good morning my Angel, did you sleep well?" Kaname whispered into the boy's ear as he pulled Zero to his chest. Peppering kisses along the silverette's jaw till he claimed those soft lips he was admiring earlier.

They pulled apart after a minute leaving a strand of saliva connecting them to each other. Zero frowned cutely whipping his mouth, "I was fine till a certain someone tried to choke me with his tongue."

"Heh, sorry about that, oh I have been meaning to ask what did you do yesterday with Ichiru?" Kaname asked suddenly serious looking at Zero with those deep raspberry-brown orbs.

The silverette shifted under the gaze scratching his head slightly. "Well I used my power…you have seen it before with the Bloody Rose."

"Yes but I have never seen your vines do that before."

"My vines have three basic uses. The first is physical I can use it to restrain someone, choke them whatever. The other two have to do with life energy. If my vines connect with someone I can do one of two things 1. I can absorb their energy which will heal my wounds and if I take too much kill them. 2. I give them my energy which heals them but gives me their injuries. This is what I did with Ichiru yesterday."

Zero smiled leaning back on Kaname's chest smiling. "Even when we were little I would do this for Ichi. Whenever I could I would absorb his illness so he could go outside but no matter how many times I did it the illness would always come back. Dad and Aunt-Mikan never knew only Yagari-sensei did."

Kaname smiled kissing the top of Zero's head. "Ya that does sound like something you would do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is stupid, totally selfless and completely like my Zero." Kaname said pulling the younger vampire closer to him.

"Hmp." Zero complained pouting. "Jerk, and why do you always put 'my' in front of my name when you talk to me?"

Kaname chuckled, his face turning possessive. "That is because you are mine Zero Kiryu, now and forever." He said in a seductive low tone nipping at the silverette's neck.

"No Kaname, not now I want to visit Ichiru today and getting pounded into a mattress by a horny pureblood is not how I want to spend the day." Zero said firmly standing to go to the shower.

"But Zero… I could die… you are so mean…" Kaname whined as he fallowed Zero to the bathroom.

'Sigh' "One day without sex will not kill you Kaname."

"It might my Zero is very addictive you know." Kaname smirked wrapping his arms around the silverette's waist pulling his mate into the shower using his power to turn it on. The elder pureblood chuckled flipping Zero so the boys back rested against the wall. The burette smirked nibbling his way down to the younger's nipple biting at it playfully.

"Ahhmmm…Kaname… that is-s not…fair." Zero moaned out gripping Kaname's shoulder digging in his nails.

"You should know by now my dear Zero…" Kaname whispered lifting Zero so that the silverette was positioned over his manhood the boy's legs wrapped around his waist. "I never play fair."

**XXX**

"Nii-san!" Ichiru yelled tackling Zero to the ground sobbing.

"Um Ichi you okay?" Zero gasped out patting his brother back. "Could you get off me you're kinda crushing me." Ichiru sat up pulling Zero with him only to crush the other Kiryu in a death hug.

Sniffle… "I-I… I'm sorry Nii-san. I couldn't protect you." Hic… "And…and you had to save me again. I worked so long with Aunt-Shizuka so I could be strong enough to protect you…" Ichiru barrier his head into his brother's chest still sobbing soaking the others shirt.

Zero smiled pulling Ichiru closer kissing his brothers head stroking his short silver hair motherly. "Hush now Ichi it is alright I'm alright." The younger silverette looked up at his brother tears in his lilac eyes. "Now why are you crying? You have protected me remember and you will always be there for me as one of the few people I know I can completely trust. I love you Ichi so please don't be sad over something like this."

"Really Nii-san?"

"Yes Ichi, I do and I always will. Even when I thought you abandoned me to leave with mom I still loved you. You will always be my sweet little brother no matter what."

Kaname couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at his angel's words. He helped the two Kiryu brothers up before the Chairman came bounding out the door. "I made dinner everyone!" he chimed. Zero's face pulled into a scowl as he glared at the chairman.

"Ichi and I just survived one attempt at my life, I would rather not risk it with your cooking."

**XXX**

_Six months later_

Ichiru and Maria (now engaged) were off visiting her family, thus Kaname and Zero decided to visit the Chairman's for breakfast. Yagari had just finished making pancakes while the small family gathered around the table. Kaname and Zero sat next to each other, Yagari and Cross sat near the window while Yuuki sat between Cross and Kaname.

During the meal Zero shot but looking incredibly green before making a mad dash to the downstairs bathroom. All but Kaname stared after the silverette pureblood in shock especially when they the young hunter vomit. "Hay Kuran don't ya think ya should check on the kid?"

"And why should I do that?" Kaname asked innocently.

A vein popped out on Yagari's head. "Because my pupil is in there puking his guts out and you're his fucking mate maybe."

"Oh yes isn't it wonderful he has been sick for a little over two weeks now." Kaname chuckled. "Not many things can make a pureblood vomit you know."

"OMG! Kaname-kun that is so great congratulations!" Cross yelled hugging the pureblood spouting about how he can't wait to be a grandpa. Yagari stared in surprise for a moment before a grin broke out on his face.

"Wait what's happening?" Yuuki asked confused.

_Meanwhile in the bathroom_

"God damn it Kaname I know this is somehow your fault, you insatiable pureblooded perverted bastard when I find out what you did I'm gonna kill you." Zero grumbled.

Kaname sat in the kitchen hearing his silverette's words. _Ah my sweet angel you have made me very happy though, and to think soon we will be living in our new home. I will hold you in my arms as we watch our children play in the yard; it is everything I could ever hope for. Thank you my angel because of you my life is finally complete and I can finally know what true happiness is like._

**A/N: **Yay I finally finished my first story! It almost brings tears to my eyes it is so awesome! I just want to say thank you all for supporting this story, you guys are the best fans I could ever ask for. I probably will not write a sequel to this story but fear not I shall continue my work on Full moon's secret and I already have plans for my new story Hidden Child. If you got a good idea for a name for Kaname and Zero's baby please review and tell me. I am excepting both male and female names. Thanks for everything!

DimplyPanda


End file.
